


IDFC

by Marlan



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlan/pseuds/Marlan
Summary: — Если дать повод хвалить тебя только по одной причине, ты все равно возненавидишь это. А если ты будешь хорош во всем...— То рано или поздно возненавидишь в себе все.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	1. That's alright

**Author's Note:**

> подружеское напоминание - я не указывала некоторые сайд(местами очень сайд) пейринги, но намеки на них есть (иногда очень очевидные) - это все на случай, если кого-то закринжит
> 
> и как водится - плейлист со спотифая с песнями под которые я это пишу - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jBTKFOYDtpM3yaCHwxGSb?si=ePFS-LLETf2FiuQO3H7w9g

В ноябре после полудня достаточно тепло, чтобы к вечеру налегке возвращаться домой в час-пик в как обычно полном людей _душном_ вагоне — дело не в месяце и даже не во времени года, Сеул просто не может не быть таким — но Юнги всегда теснится с верхней одеждой в руках.

Каждый вечер он задумывается, стоит ли дорога утром _(почти)_ в тепле от дома до метро тех мучений, которые доставляет пальто поверх свитера на обратом пути, когда плюс двадцать ощущается как плюс двести, а свитер кажется не такой хорошей идеей, как утром в плюс семь.

Каждый вечер он задумывается об этом, но каждое утро в шесть часов до полудня выходит из дома в пальто, иногда, еще не проснувшись до конца, натягивает подаренный Хосоком с год назад шарф.

Однако по четвергам и пятницам он выходит из дома на два часа позже — на улице почти плюс тринадцать, солнце с самого утра освещает комнату сквозь закрытые жалюзи, тихим шуршащим голосом шепчет Юнги на ухо хотя бы сегодня обойтись без пальто, ограничившись водолазкой — или хотя бы водолазкой и джинсовкой. И дважды в неделю он меняет привычный маршрут до офиса и едет вместо получаса десять минут, двадцать, если людей в первых вагонах больше — в последующих не меньше, но Юнги не теряет возможности оставить для себя время с осуждением посмотреть на проносящиеся мимо черно-оранжевые вагоны.

Юнги вдыхает почти успокаивающий запах метро.

Кафе в четверг в девять часов утра не самое многолюдное место, но Юнги никогда не удавалось застать его полностью пустующим. Сменщик Тэён здоровается на ходу, снимая темно-серый фартук с логотипом прямо над фамилией — Личайяпорнкул; он быстро скрывается за дверью раздевалки, оставляя ее чуть приоткрытой для Юнги.

Тэён тихо здоровается еще раз, пока вместо скинутой на скамейку форменной черной футболки натягивает в тон ей темный под горло свитер, Юнги скорее догадывается, что это «здравствуй», а не слуховая галлюцинация, поэтому убедившись, что Тэён его видит, кивает в ответ, и только после этого отпирает свой шкафчик, оставляя рюкзак и джинсовку на маленьком крючке, переодевая уличную обувь на не совсем удобные туфли, подходящие к форме — на самом деле ни черта не меняется и туфли никакого особого вида не придают, но Юнги очень старается следовать правилам.

Одетый Тэён дожидается у барной стойки на случай, если за три минуты уже-не-его-смены нагрянут посетители, и как только Юнги выходит из раздевалки, он спешно чуть кланяется и желает хорошего дня, тут же закидывая на плечо сумку.

Юнги кивает ему в спину еще раз, а после расписывается в журнале и пропускает, когда рядом оказывается Тэхён и энергично машет ему.

— Доброе утро, хён, — он дожидается ответной улыбки Юнги и сразу же скрывается за дверью раздевалки.

Девять утра. Только девять утра четверга, посетителей не так много, а Хосок обещает зайти после пар.

У Юнги слипаются глаза, пока он делает один за другим американо и думает: _да, понимаю_ , но себе делает латте, а после обеда, когда приходит бармен, удается даже покурить с частью кухни на заднем дворе. Тэхёна среди них нет — между двенадцатью и почти до трех посетители предпочитают обедать, а не обходиться только кофе, и у кухни работы раза в четыре больше, чем в за весь день. Плюс двадцать в одной футболке значительно ниже плюс двухсот, но в ноябре ветер чересчур холодный, а набросить на плечи хотя бы джинсовку до Юнги не доходит, и обратно в зал он возвращается с легким дрожью во всем теле, до самых кончиков пальцев отдающейся колючками холода. 

Пары у Хосока кончаются скоро, и Юнги предупреждает бармена о перерыве минут через двадцать — тот согласно кивает и возвращается на свою половину барной стойки к чистым бокалам на высокой ножке и выпивке дороже, чем вся зарплата Юнги в офисе и в кафе вместе взятые. Ему почти завидно, потому что весь его кофе вкупе может стоить только половину. 

Хосок заявляется через полчаса — половина перерыва и большая часть стакана латте один и пять — сбоку от логотипа кафе рукой Юнги некрасиво написано «Чон Хосок» — светло-зеленым маркером еле читаемо — так и было задумано.

— Хён! — он поправляет растрепавшиеся волосы и широко улыбается — Юнги может остаться ночевать в мешках под его глазами, — прости, профессор задержал.

Хосок протягивает руку к стакану кофе, намеренно касаясь пальцами руки Юнги как можно ощутимей — Юнги чувствует приятное покалывающее тепло и улыбается одними уголками губ, когда Хосок с нахмуренными бровями трясет почти пустым стаканом латте, но все равно забирает трубочку и пробует сам.

— Остыл уже, — Хосок откидывается на спинку маленького диванчика и снова поправляет волосы — они почти сразу ложатся обратно — он опять проспал утром и не успел уложить их или хотя бы просто высушить — «ветер причешет», — профессор очень надеется на то, что я пересдам ему тот проект и сделаю еще один, чтобы не ухудшить балл, — Юнги кивает и чуть наклоняет голову, вслушиваясь в его слова, — а мне нужно готовиться к семинарам на всю следующую неделю.

Хосок тихо стонет и шумно втягивает через трубочку кофе еще несколько секунд после того, как он кончается, поэтому Юнги сам забирает из его рук стаканчик и кивает на раздевалку.

Хосок садится на скамейку и облокачивается о стену — они до черта холодные, и Юнги совсем не нравятся — улыбается на его недовольное лицо, глаза на грани слез, но Хосок тихо смеется, когда Юнги устало вздыхает, смотря на его расслабленное лицо.

— Так мне можно сюда? — Хосок наклоняется ближе и горячо дышит Юнги в щеку.

— Ты спрашиваешь только сейчас?

Вопросом на вопрос.

Юнги целует его первый — уже не осторожно и не едва касаясь, а с уверенностью и желанием сказать «все хорошо» и «ты отлично справляешься» губами, рукой едва ли осознанно крепко взяв его за запястье. От решимости Хосока у Юнги чуть темнеет в глазах — он смотрит на его закрытые глаза как сквозь мутную пелену.

Он точно целуется лучше, чем Юнги помнит; в последний раз они оставались наедине неделю назад, когда Хосок после практики еле стоял на ногах от счастья и усталости — и поделился частью с Юнги.

До этого, кажется, чаще.

Хосок перехватывает руку Юнги, держащую его за запястье, и слабо переплетает их пальцы, прежде чем отстраняется первый.

Юнги смотрит ему в глаза внимательно — видит в них громкого спокойствия больше, чем тихой тревоги, которую намного чаще, чем хотелось бы, можно рассмотреть в нем. Хосок отворачивается и полностью откидывается на стену, туда-сюда раскачивая их сплетенные вместе руки.

— В субботу посвящение первокурсников, хочешь пойти?

— А я похож на первокурсника? — Юнги усмехается и встает первый, — не хочу.

— Пойдем, — Хосок поднимается следом, но останавливается у зеркала, заправляя водолазку в джинсы, — ты же был на моем посвящении, тебя знают.

— Я их не знаю.

Хосок поворачивается к нему и одними губами произносит «знаешь» и да, господи, Юнги знает почти всех — университет, в котором учится Хосок и работает Тэён от кафе совсем недалеко — в прошлом году он познакомился с однокурсниками Хосока на его посвящении, надеясь больше никогда их не встретить, но подработка в кафе затянулась достаточно, чтобы Юнги смог запомнить всех его знакомых в лицо, а они — его.

Может, получится смыться так, чтобы Хосок не смог заметить.


	2. Moral

В пятницу перед обедом Юнги звонят из офиса и просят выйти в первую половину дня в субботу — _да, считается за сверхурочные и будет оплачено_ — и он находит способ отвязаться от предложения Хосока и зовет Тэхёна перекурить на заднем дворе, пока у них есть время перед потоком посетителей.

Тэхён из чистого приличия пытается скрыть улыбку, когда слышит громкий голос Хосока из трубки, несколько раз повторяющий «нет» на каждый аргумент Юнги в пользу отказа от _супер веселой вечеринки первокурсников и-не-только_.

А после долгого молчания хватает чуть более тихого «пожалуйста», чтобы все же согласиться.

— Хён, — Тэхён делает затяжку и смеется уже открыто, так и не продолжая.

Юнги закатывает глаза и отворачивается от него, думает, кого он заменяет в офисе и как успеть все сразу. И оставляет Тэхёна посмеиваться и мерзнуть одного, так и не докурив.

Ноябрь _очень_ любит издеваться над Юнги, именно поэтому в день, когда он отказывается даже от джинсовки, ноябрь вспоминает, _что такое настоящий холод_ , и после полудня к ним больше, чем обычно, заходят погреться и даже не пообедать — ограничившись горячим кофе, гости рассаживаются по залу больше по одному, создавая в помещении монотонный приглушенный гул голосов, под который Юнги едва ли не засыпает.

Здесь даже спокойней, чем в офисе.

Юнги не замечает прихода Хосока — и видит его только в момент, когда он оказывается прямо перед ним и заказывает латте и малиновый чай, а из-за того, как Юнги морщится, тихо смеется и объясняет:  
— Чонгук сейчас придет.

Юнги едва заметно торопится и чуть было не рассыпает кофе, но успевает прямо к приходу Чонгука поставить перед Хосоком стаканчик кофе, чай и несколько маленьких шоколадных маффинов в желтых бумажных филейчиках на квадратной тарелке с логотипом.

Чонгук стягивает шапку, как только заходит в кафе и, улыбаясь, машет Юнги, а подойдя ближе тихо произносит: «привет, хён» и садится с краю за барную стойку рядом с Хосоком, который отправляет его вешать куртку на причудливую, больше похожую на старинный резной канделябр вешалку.

Они ждут почти час, пока Юнги освободится и отхватит десятиминутный перерыв, оставив на бармена чуть более редких посетителей. Чонгук по новой, так же оживленно, как полчаса назад Хосоку, рассказывает о тесте по математике, стоя чуть поодаль от курящего на заднем дворе Юнги. Его прерывает Тэхён, громко кричащий вглубь кухни нечто вроде «пять минут!», и Юнги невольно усмехается — у него точно нет и пяти минут, но он, наверное, не видел Чонгука с прошлой недели.

Тэхён стягивает мокрые в пене перчатки и на ходу машет Чонгуку, пока достает пачку сигарет, чуть приподняв брови, он закуривает и взглядом показывает, что ждет продолжения.

Чонгук широко улыбается и здоровается, а после начинает с самого начала.

Они торчат на холоде точно дольше, чем пять минут Тэхёна и десять Юнги, но успевают услышать про тест по математике в понедельник и сочинение по произведению, о котором Чонгук слышит первый раз перед самым уроком, а еще про профессора из университета, новую фамилию которого никто в группе Хосока не может правильно выговорить уже почти месяц.

Чонгук виновато морщится, когда с громким стуком железа о кирпич распахивается задняя дверь — Минхо с недовольным лицом тычет пальцем в Тэхёна и указывает ему на кухню, тут же удаляясь обратно. Хосок невесело усмехается и говорит что-то вроде «весь вечер впереди» и, приобняв Чонгука за плечи, следом за Минхо идет по недлинному полутемному коридору мимо кухни в зал.

Юнги слышит замученный стон Тэхёна и думает: «да, точно», но возвращается на свое рабочее место молча, встречаясь с недовольным взглядом бармена — Юнги надеется, что гости не заметят, насколько хуевый кофе Чанбин на самом деле делает.

Чонгук натягивает длинные рукава школьного свитера ниже, растирая замерзшие руки, Юнги, только зайдя за стойку, уже слушает заказ клиентки, а краем уха все так же ловит переливающиеся и блестящие, как на солнце, отзвуки громкой речи Хосока и такой же, но с редким шипением, Чонгука. Они ровно ничем не отличаются от других посетителей, никто на них внимания и не обращает — но у Юнги ощущение, что вокруг шум волн, а перед — бесконечность (страшно красиво. и спокойно).

Тэхён заканчивает раньше, распрощавшись с заметно нервным Минхо, он здоровается со старшим сменщиком и счастливо вешается на Чонгука со спины, платит за две кружки крепкого лимонного чая и показывает язык возмущенному Хосоку, который _чай, может быть, тоже хочет._

— Купи, если хочешь, — Юнги чуть заметно улыбается, когда Хосок строит еще более обиженное лицо.

— Купи ему, хён, — Тэхён двигается к Чонгуку ближе и улыбается Юнги одними глазами. Как будто знает _что-то_.

— Нет, — Хосок улыбается тоже, но вот он точно _знает_.

Знает, что Юнги не купит ему чай так же, как покупает Тэхён Чонгуку, не обнимет со спины и не будет получать по шее от злого Минхо ради лишних нескольких минут разговора.

Он мог бы, но не хочет.

Да и сам Хосок едва ли.

Чонгук рассказывает все, о чем забыл на прошлой неделе и еще не рассказал на этой, пока Юнги раз в минут двадцать отвлекается на редких замерзших посетителей — после семи они чаще приходят греться к бармену, а не к бариста.

Ближе к восьми у Чонгука слипаются глаза, когда они все слушают о лаборанте по имени Сокджин — Хосок знает его второй год — столько, сколько учится, старшие с других курсов — тоже, и как долго он уже в университете сказать точно никто не может. Тэхён шутит про то, что он потерянный ребенок Карлайла Каллена, и именно в этот момент Чонгук едва не бьется лбом о стойку, отрубившись всего на несколько секунд.

— Проводите его, моя смена все равно скоро закончится, — Юнги говорит Чонгуку одеваться, и тот послушно топает к вешалке-канделябру шаркающими шагами.

— Тэхён, — Хосок задерживает его прямо у двери в раздевалку, — справишься? — и кивает в сторону Чонгука.

— Ага, — на его лице, как и на лице Чонгука, прекрасные картины — они Юнги очень нравятся.

Они улыбаются и прощаются до следующей пятницы, в унисон — Тэхён немного громче — выкрикивают: «пока, хён!», обращаясь к Юнги и Хосоку одновременно.

Хосок дожидается Юнги почти молча — только тяжело вздыхает, полулежа на стойке, с поводом и без. Сменщик — _спасибо господу богу за тебя, Сынмин_ — приходит раньше и здоровается — с Хосоком тоже. Юнги на ходу расслабляет завязки фартука за спиной и останавливается у края барной стойки, вглядываясь в освещенную метра на три от света кафе улицу, пытаясь высмотреть неожиданных ночных клиентов, пришедших _не_ к Чанбину.

Как только Сынмин, полностью завернутый в форму кафе, выходит, Юнги скрывается за дверью раздевалки, оставляя ее немного — едва заметно — отворенной — смотреть как _приглашает_. Но переодевается все равно в одиночестве, обнаруживая Хосока не рядом с вешалкой-канделябром, а у большого зеркала около. Он ворошит руками волосы и из маленького розового тюбика выдавливает на губы совсем тонкий слой бальзама — Юнги за все время никак не может определить вкус — может, потому что обращает внимание не на это.

На выходе Чанбин отвлекается от залипания в телефоне и, пересекаясь взглядом с Юнги, кивает на стойку позади себя, но Юнги качает головой — «не сегодня» — и они вежливо друг с другом прощаются.

Им по пути только минут пять, до метро, общага Хосока сразу через пару улиц, а Юнги домой в душном — спасибо, Сеул — вагоне еще полчаса, потому что в эту пятницу он не один, кажется, отказывается от возможности выпить в одиночестве-или-не-очень.

— Без поцелуя на прощание? — Хосок усмехается весело, улыбается — тоже, глаза светятся ярче, чем фонари над их головами.

Получается сухо и почти по-деловому, Юнги это немного смешит, Хосока — еще больше. Они отстраняются друг от дурга почти одновременно, задерживая поцелуй всего на несколько секунд, будто прощаются не они и не до завтра, а кто-то с браком по расчету минимум на полгода из-за командировки.

Юнги смешно — но именно этого он и хочет.


	3. Youth

Юнги не самый лучший it-специалист в компании, и из-за неполной рабочей недели и маленького стажа ему можно заплатить за доработанные часы меньше, если его практической помощи не требуется и достаточно только присутствие. Из трехчасового — или больше? — совещания он помнит только часа полтора, пока его работа — листать презентацию с кучей разноцветных графиков, больше походящие на бледные кляксы акварели на слишком тонкой бумаге — Юнги, который держит глаза все еще открытыми только благодаря силе воли и нежеланию вылететь с должности, видит весь офис в кляксах по-разному бледных.

Хосок встречает его у выхода из офиса — он гораздо отчетливей всего вокруг — а по возвращению домой Юнги заваливается досыпать проебанное бессонной ночью, совсем немного надеясь на то, что Хосок забудет про вечеринки и молча останется ночевать.

С Хосоком спокойно. А еще он вкусно заваривает кофе три-в-одном, который Юнги покупает в универмаге напротив их кафе.

Под мягким двуспальном одеялом Юнги совсем не чувствует тепла, и засыпает все еще чувствуя легкий озноб по всему телу. Снятся цветные пятна, похожие на людей.

Хосок будит его после шести, еще полчаса уговаривает подняться и говорит, что кофе совсем остынет — Юнги чувствует сладковатый запах и почти сожалеет, что наконец проснуться получается слишком поздно. Краем глаза он замечает, что оба их телефона стоят на зарядке и про себя усмехается вдумчивости Хосока — напьешься — вызови такси, нет — позвони любому номеру из контактов, один из них точно согласиться догнаться с тобой на пару.

Пока Юнги за столом пьет кофе, забравшись на табурет с ногами, Хосок перед зеркалом пушистой кистью с тонким древком рассыпает по векам яркие глиттерные тени —красные, в тон ярко-красной водолазке под горло. Хосок _очень_ красивый. Юнги часто задумывается о том, что вокруг него много красивых людей — разгорающихся в пламя от искры, как Хосок; или похожие на теплый ветер в волосах — тот, который ждешь каждую весну, как Чонгук; или, как Тэхён — то, без чего в определенный момент своей жизни не можешь начать ни один новый день. Но одним из самых ярких, как вкус любимого коктейля, который из раза в раз становится только лучше, Юнги ощущает Намджуна, взявшего всех их в кафе.

Кажется, он должен вернуться из командировки в воскресение.

Хосок торопит Юнги в ванной и при выборе одежды, от него глаза почти слепит, а чуть звенящие при каждом движении мелкие цепочки из звездочек на шее спустя уже минут пятнадцать кажутся Юнги почти сигналом, предвещающем опасность.

Сегодня не пусто — тревожно, как при сильном ветре.

На улице правда дует так, что натянутый на пол-лица блестящий оранжевый шарф почти не спасает, и Юнги приходится сильно жмурится, едва ли смотря на дорогу, ориентируясь только на громкий голос Хосока. Рук мелкими частыми каплями касается дождь, который в полутьме не видно, но то, как сильно немеет от холода кожа точно говорит о том, что им ни черта не чудится и до метро им живыми не добраться.

Спасибо, что у Юнги хватило ума надеть пальто — читать — _спасибо, что Хосок смог его уговорить_.

В вагоне метро едва ли теплее, Юнги не чувствует зажатой в своей руке руку Хосока, хотя тот и говорит, что она теплая и он точно вот-вот согреется и _нет, мы не вернемся. нет, мы не умираем. да, холодно, как в аду_.

В эту субботу вечером работает Тэён, но Хосок отмахивается и не слушает, говоря о том, что идти им не так долго, а если остановиться в теплом кафе, выйти больше точно не захочется, и придется ночевать в шкафчиках в раздевалке и прятаться от охраны, как от Криса Уокера. 

Юнги улыбается и перехватывает руку Хосока крепче — чувство тревоги выедает изнутри и пытается вылезти дальше — заставить Юнги вернуться домой и мерзнуть под одеялом одному, но рука у Хосока действительно уж очень теплая и идет он уверенным шагом несмотря на ветер, который, может, сдувает весь его глиттер с глаз и хайлайтер со скул.

Поднимаются на седьмой этаж в лифте они одни, Хосок просит посмотреть, как лежит блеск на губах, и Юнги — на шаг ближе — хочет поцеловать, но Хосок отодвигает его лицо и повторяет просьбу, закатив глаза. А после оставляет на щеке Юнги смазанный блестящий отпечаток со вкусом Чон Хосока и, если бы не скидки, _спасибо им большое_ , слишком дорого блеска для губ.

Юнги узнает почти всех, кто здоровается с ним и с кем здоровается он, многие из них — однокурсники или знакомые Хосока с других факультетов и старше, а некоторые из перваков заходили в кафе не по одному разу — их лица Юнги старается запомнить тоже.

— Эй! — на плечо ложится горячая рука раскрасневшегося Хосока — хотя в темноте не очень и заметно — он протягивает Юнги в руки синий пластиковый стаканчик с водкой, как обещал, — пойдем, покажешься другим. Ой.

Музыка из колонки играет громко только в одной комнате, а из другой, рядом с кухней — ~~выпивкой~~ — Юнги слышит едва пробивающиеся и короткие, с неравными промежутками, как раскаты грома вдалеке, звуки гитары.

Хосок отвлекается от него и идет на звук, так и не отдав стакан — Юнги следует за ним неохотно, после трех предыдущих стаканчиков персикового соджу не так тревожно, но недостаточно, чтобы отказываться от четвертого получше.

В глаза тут же бьет зажженный свет, Юнги несколько секунд только стоит и жмурится, но тут же слышит восторженный свист Хосока и, открыв глаза, сначала упирается взглядом в его уже отдаляющуюся на несколько шагов спину. Человек семь с одинаковыми фиолетовыми стаканчиками в руках выглядят больше, как невпопад разбросанные шахматные фигуры, однако сосредоточенные на своей королеве — на широкой двуспальной кровати, с гитарой на коленях он, улыбаясь, здоровается с Хосоком и после нескольких фраз — Юнги не может разобрать, каких — переводит на него взгляд. Хочется снова зажмурится.

— Юнги! — Хосок улыбается и жестом зовет его подойти ближе и, как только Юнги подходит к нему — забирает из рук свою водку.

Хосок не обращает внимания:  
— Это младший с вокального искусства, Чимин, — Хосок смотрит мимо Юнги, — Чимин, это твой Юнги-хён из кафе недалеко от университета, я рассказывал, как-нибудь загляни к нему.

У Чимина ярко-розовые щеки и такие же блестки по всему лицу, он вежливо улыбается и здоровается, задерживая взгляд на Юнги — тот просто кивает и в ответ смотрит почти так же пристально, но отвлекается на гитару.

— Хорошая, — Юнги скользит взглядом по ладам и вырезанной на грифе бабочке.

— Не моя, — Чимин откидывает со лба чуть взмокшие волосы, — Джисона, — и кивает на лежащего позади себя.

Юнги не первый раз слышит о Джисоне — Минхо точно разговаривал о нем со своим знакомым гостем — но склоняется вбок взглянуть на него больше для создания заинтересованности, чем действительно от нее.

— Он, типа, песни пишет, — продолжает Чимин и легко проводит по струнам рукой — плавно и мелодично.

— Хён, — Хосок наклоняется ближе к его уху, но не шепчет, — сыграй.

Юнги не хочет, но все равно тянется забрать гитару.


	4. Spark

В воскресение они отсыпаются — Хосок напрочь не помнит, как они добрались домой и несколько часов воет о том, как сильно его тошнит, поднявшись с кровати только ближе к вечеру. Юнги зависает на кухне, почти весь день листает ленту твиттера и ищет, что можно приготовить из того, что есть в холодильнике — повешенная мышь и пачка масла. В стеклянной вазочке на столе еще и кофе в пакетиках.

— Проводи меня, — хриплым голосом просит Хосок и запирается в ванной минут на сорок — Юнги успевает переодеться и выпить еще одну кружку кофе — и задуматься о том, что Хосок утонул еще десять минут назад. 

Юнги на всякий случай берет с собой зонт, но из-за сильного ветра так и не раскрывает его — они снова укрываются от дождя только воротниками пальто и теплыми шарфами, руки мерзнут даже в карманах, а Хосок умудряется промочить кроссовки, пытаясь обойти глубокую лужу и наступая в другую. Дорогу до метро он хмурится и проклинает ноябрь — да, Юнги понимает — но когда видит мокрый шлейф, который тянется за ним по каменному полу, громко смеется и берет Юнги под руку, шагая уже более уверенно, мол «я лох и ты тоже, потому что со мной».

Юнги нужно зайти в универмаг, скидочная карта которого у него есть, и с Хосоком они едут вместе прямо до кафе. почти сразу их встречает совсем другая атмосфера — не панически-хаотичная, пытающаяся притворяться строгой, как всю эту неделю, а действительно спокойно-строгая — как похорошело кафе при Ким Намджуне.

Юнги здоровается с Чанбином и Сынмином, заглядывает на кухню и кивает заставшему у раковины с кучей грязной посуды Минхо в мокрых резиновых перчатках, только после этого, оставив Хосока в зале, стучится в кабинет директора и заходит, как только слышит приглушенное «да».

— Юнги, — Намджун отрывается от бумаг и широко улыбается, здороваясь с ним.

— Вечера, Намджун, — Юнги машет ему и садится в удобное кресло напротив, — Тэхён не работает?

— У него выходной, — Намджун расслабленно откидывается на спинку кресла, — Минхо жаловался на вас, — Юнги недовольно морщится и подпирает щеку рукой, — не мне. Сынмину, — и улыбается.

— Чонгук заходил.

— Я знаю, — он кивает, складывая на стол руки, — поэтому и не мне.

Через минут пятнадцать они слышат еще один стук — в проеме двери появляется чуть взлохмаченная голова Хосока:  
— Привет, Намджун! — он не открывает дверь дальше и не заходит, пока Намджун не кивает, а после Хосок с широкой улыбкой садится на ручку кресла Юнги, а не на другое рядом.

Они зависают больше, чем на час, разговаривая, пока Хосоку не звонит знакомый из общаги, и он снова просит Юнги проводить его хотя бы до двери кафе. Распрощавшись с Намджуном — он говорит Хосоку заходить почаще — они покупают один на двоих стаканчик латте два и два, уже предвкушая прекрасный ветер на улице, из-за которого пить станет раз в десять сложнее.

Юнги целует Хосока на прощание — становится немного теплее — и отдает ему выпитый едва ли на половину кофе, а после возвращается назад, чтобы наконец зайти в универмаг.

Он не составляет никакого списка, главные правила — не тратить больше трети того, что есть на карте — прошла только половина рабочего месяца в кафе, а на сверхурочные в офисе он может купить разве что запас рамена на неделю — _тоже неплохо_ , но приелось.

Юнги медленно катит тележку между полок, долго не может выбрать между лимонным и ягодным чаем, взяв, все же, несколько пакетиков кофе с очень веселой зеленой кружкой на упаковке. Пытаясь заехать в отделе с холодильниками в узкий проход только для одного, он сталкивается с чужой тележкой, поспешно наклоняет голову ниже, извиняясь и:

— О.

На лице Чимина меньше, чем вчера, рассыпаны совсем светлые, сияющие только из-за ярких лампочек мелкие блестки, а глаза подведены красным — или он просто нихуя не спал — Юнги застывает и не жмурится — хотя совсем немного хочется — но взгляд отвести не может.

— Привет, хён, — он улыбается и смотрит на Юнги, как и вчера, не отводя взгляда — слишком прямо.

Юнги кивает и морщится от неприятного гула холодильников, через секунду останавливая Чимина, когда тот пятится назад со своей тележкой — несколько бутылок соджу, воды и чай с похожей веселой кружкой, как на кофе у Юнги, но другого цвета — и отъезжает пару метров сам, выпуская его из ловушки.

— Спасибо, — он снова улыбается, заправляя за ухо чуть влажные вьющиеся волосы, разворачивается и уезжает из холодильного отдела, пока Юнги остается выбирать не просроченные морепродукты по скидке.

«И нахуя тележка» — думает Юнги, подъезжая к кассе и смотря на очередь с корзинками впереди — он мог уместить все свои покупки в корзину, а не таскаться с пустой по большей части тележкой. Он заранее достает кошелек, обклеенный Хосоком и Чонгуком маленькими цветными этикетками, заходит в приложение, чтобы проверить баланс карты, на всякий случай пересчитывает наличные — точно хватит — и отвлекается на:

— Карта магазина?

— Нет.

— Эй. Чимин-а, — он зовет тихо, но Чимин все равно рефлекторно оборачивается, встречаясь с Юнги взглядами, — карта, — и только после этого замечает протянутую Юнги скидочную карту.

Из магазина выходят вместе — Юнги с вполовину набитым рюкзаком, Чимин — с прозрачным звенящим при каждом шаге пакетом. Ветер неприятно щиплет за щеки, но точно не так сильно, как еще минут двадцать назад, и Юнги достает пачку сигарет, отойдя от универмага пару шагов. Чимин смотрит безразлично, и из чистой вежливости Юнги кивает ему на сигарету у себя в зубах.

— Преподаватель по вокалу не рекомендует, — и широко улыбается, поправляя светлый персиковый шарф, а после прощается с Юнги.


	5. Hide ur *

Во вторник вечером Хосок зовет посидеть в кафе — Юнги после работы может разве что лежать дома под одеялом или _что-то_ еще, но все равно соглашается — только для того, чтобы обсудить с Намджуном свои смены в этом месяце. После семи вечера, когда на улице снова ледяной ветер, в который в ответ хочется вцепиться зубами, Хосок стоит в красивом белом пальто у офиса, ежась от холода, он прикрывает ладошкой от мелкого-мелкого дождя экран телефона.

Маленькие камешки колец на пальцах Хосока легко царапают Юнги кожу, когда они ненадолго берутся за руки, чтобы согреться. Он морщится на очередной рассказ о строгих преподавателях в университете — _они умудряются пробивать дно из раза в раз_ — он так и говорит, и Хосок усмехается и улыбается ломано — сердце щемит. Юнги не нравится, когда его лицо становится таким — нечто вроде _хах, это моя жизнь_ на грани истерики.

Юнги здоровается с Марком и Хэчаном за барной стойкой, оставляя Хосока стоять в очереди за кофе, сам скидывает вещи за свободный столик почти в центре зала и идет здороваться с Тэхёном и разговаривать с Намджуном.

А когда возвращается, Хосок, обложившись кучей однотонных-и-не-очень тетрадей, сидит за столиком, списывая с хангыля и превращая его в нечто намного более страшное — свой почерк.

— Эй, — Юнги двигает свои вещи и садится, чуть наклоняясь вперед и заглядывая в конспекты, — что это?

— То, что есть только у первокурсников — то есть то, что проебал я, — Хосок отрывается от тетради, и Юнги придвигает к себе конспект, с которого он списывает, ближе — пять разных цветов текстовыделителя на двух страницах, волнистой линией подчеркнуты темы, формулы в красных табличках — страшно представить, что дальше.

— Кто это такой дотошный? — Юнги двигает тетрадку обратно к Хосоку и про себя благодарит небеса за то, что помимо всего прочего его перфекционизм хотя бы не переваливает за черту этого конспекта.

— Чимин.

О.

Юнги молча отпивает кофе из стакана Хосока и решает разориться на десерт, в голове повседневным тоном отдается «Чимин» — да, он выглядит как человек, который будет вести конспекты, больше похожие на эстетику с пинтереста, а ошибаясь хотя бы в одном слове вырывать лист и начинать все с самого начала с точностью так же, надеясь, что выйдет гораздо лучше.

Юнги съедает треть брауни и отодвигает тарелку к Хосоку, тот отвлекается от записей и благодарно улыбается, несколько секунд разминая затекшую праву руку, но к десерту не притрагивается, возвращаясь к конспекту. Юнги не может разобрать ни единого написанного им слова и, может, так даже лучше.

В среду единственное напоминание о том, что Хосок еще жив — сообщения в какао ток:

 **hwaseok** : пиздец блять  
 **hwaseok** : остаюсь на отработки))))))))))  
 **hwaseok** : зайду завтра?

 **young and beautiful** : ок

Через еще минуту Юнги отправляет стикер с _файтин_ и оставшийся рабочий день думает о том, как придет с работы и точно завалится спать — читать — тревожно сделает дела по дому и пролежит пол ночи без сна — но получается совсем немного иначе.

Гитара Юнги расстроена — он ее понимает. На грифе совсем едва заметный слой пыли — с субботней вечеринки он не касается ее и (не)много об это жалеет, когда вместо знакомого и мелодичного он слышит едва не звук битого вдребезги. Чужие гитары — какими бы хорошими они ни были и как не тянули притронуться хотя бы отчасти — остаются чужими, не они звучат, как мечты. 

Рассыпанные осколками.

Гитара Джисона похожа на его самого — хочется быть к ней ближе после первого взгляда, Юнги не отказывается, но все равно держится дальше — у него уже есть. 

В четверг Тэён как всегда торопится утром на пару — не забывает поздороваться и через три минуты попрощаться с Юнги и кухней и с мелодичным звоном музыки ветра в виде нескольких белых прозрачных бабочек он запускает через дверь холодный ноябрьский ветер, который тут же тянет по ногам, и Тэхёна, который радостно машет Юнги, кутаясь в черный пуховик, в котором он похож на того самого плюшевого медведя из икеи.

Юнги пропускает момент, когда приходит Намджун — просто ловит его взгляд среди гостей — подавать десерты и делать кофе становится легче, опаздывающий Чанбин не такая большая проблема — делать простые без- и алкогольные коктейли Юнги по силам, но он все равно надеется, что гости с утра пораньше ограничатся только эспрессо.

Ближе к обеду — Юнги с баром пронесло и Чанбин очень долго извинялся перед ним — Тэхён зовет на перекур, и на заднем дворе они сталкиваются с Минхо, облокотившегося на мусорку и шарящего по карманам черного форменного фартука, как и у тех, кто работает в зале, с маленьким лого кафе над фамилией.

Он жестом изображает зажигалку и просит прикурить, держа между зубами сигарету, Тэхён достает зажигалку и прикрывает рукой кончик сигареты Минхо от ветра, но они так и стоят с минуту, пока Юнги уже успевает закурить.

Руки жжет от холода, Юнги про себя цокает и напоминает поискать дома крем, пока кожа до костей не слезла, Минхо рядом смотрит в одну точку и почти не моргает, а Тэхён, не замечая его, только переспрашивает, точно ли завтра пятница — Юнги усмехается, когда кивает ему, но о Чонгуке ничего не говорит, приберегая в копилку плюс одну причину посмеяться над Тэхёном в нужный момент.

Юнги слышит знакомый голос, когда стоит спиной к залу и ждет кофемашину — Хосок здоровается шепотом, но «Юнги-хен» все равно звучит звонко и на половину кафе, боковым зрением видно, как Чанбин дергает плечами и смеется под ухом, здороваясь.

Юнги отдает гостю капучино и желает хорошего дня, только после этого переводит взгляд на следующего в очереди Хосока и стоящего чуть за его спиной Чимина — он зачесывает назад чуть растрепанные после улицы волосы и улыбается вместо приветствия.

— Я не куплю тебе кофе, — Хосок не успевает ничего сказать и с притворным удивлением чуть приподнимает брови.

— Я пришел за компанию, — он за плечо подводит Чимина ближе и чуть заходит за его спину, — Чимин-а, заказывай.

Растерянное выражение держится на его лице чуть больше секунды, но он тут же вскидывает голову и наклоняется ближе, чтобы разглядеть прайс на стене за спиной у Юнги — повезло, что писал Намджун.

— Хён, — начинает Чимин шепотом, оборачиваясь к Хосоку, — я не вижу то, что мелким шрифтом.

— Ой, — Хосок так же шепотом смеется, пока Юнги незаметно закатывает глаза — но не торопит их, — возьми латте, Юнги-хён делает очень вкусный латте.

Да, особенно один на двоих в перерыве на поцелуи.

Юнги улыбается, встречаясь с Хосоком взглядом.

— Юнги-хён, — Чимин снова наклоняется ближе, и Юнги отвлекается на ровный тон кожи его лица, — два латте, пожалуйста.

Хосок бормочет нечто вроде «не нужно» за спиной, пока Юнги стоит над душой у кофемашины и достает из холодильника молоко, сразу на небольшой красный поднос кладет дополнительные белые пакетики с сахаром и запоминает закинуть за них деньги в кассу позже.

У Чимина походка легкая и поднос с кофе он несет так, будто шагает по сцене или подиуму, Юнги на секунду задерживается на нем, но возвращается к другому посетителю, бросая взгляд на часы — без пятнадцати шесть, Хосок, может, и не будет ждать его после смены, если с ним Чимин.

Но после шести, когда гости постепенно оказываются на стороне Чанбина, Хосок тянет Чимина за барную стойку и садится напротив стоящего у раковины Юнги, начиная разговор.

— Юнги, зря ты не купил мне кофе, я бы отдал его Чимину, — Хосок облокачивается на стойку и продолжает, только когда Юнги поднимает голову и кивает, чтобы показать, что слушает, — если бы не он, я бы застрял на этих отработках до конца года точно, профессор Личайяпорнкул очень хочет оставить меня без стипендии.

— Тэён? — Юнги смотрит без удивления — Тэён, очевидно, выглядит как строгий преподаватель.

— Хуже, — Чимин тихо смеется в сторону, чуть наклонив голову.

— Тэн.

— Он валит только тебя? — Юнги кивает на возмущенного Хосока, — или вас обоих?

Он переводит взгляд на Чимина, который после его слов едва заметно хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону, чуть расправляя плечи.

— Чимин-а умница, но тоже проебывается иногда, — Хосок закидывает ему на плечо руку и улыбается, когда ловит его взгляд, — что бы я без тебя делал.

— Списал у него?

— Хён, — Чимин едва заметно улыбается, когда смотрит Юнги в глаза, не давая Хосоку ответить — хочешь кофе?


	6. DGHDA

В предпоследнюю пятницу месяца кафе особенно оживлено, хотя мало кто, даже утром, выбирает разделить «хорошего дня» с Юнги, а не провести половину с улыбчивым Чанбином, подливающим в длинный пивной бокал удивительно незаметно и так, что гости сами сыплют ему последние деньги.

Юнги не помнит, действительно ли сегодня праздник или массовое космическое сознание решает привести в их кафе пол города, но по-праздничному усмехнувшись он таки стреляет Тэхёну сигарету и без запинки произносит: «будешь должен», зная, что _не, нихуя_ , но на лице Тэхёна только _да, конечно_. Юнги отвлекается от его лица на сухую кожу на руках и монотонно царапает ее ногтем, пока не вспоминает о сигарете и не возвращается обратно из прострации к воодушевленному пятницей Тэхёну и взглядам _да, он придет сегодня. Да, я тоже рад. Да, надеюсь он хорошо справился с контрольной по математике._

Молча к ним присоединяется Минхо — он стоит немного дальше и невидящим взглядом смотрит в стену, пока курит. Тэхён остается ждать его, когда Юнги уходит, едва ли не сносит дверью, ведущей в зал, Намджуна, молча чуть склонив голову в извинении, он возвращается за барную стойку.

Перед глазами зависает пустой взгляд Минхо и _господи, да, он понимает_ , хотя и не пытается на зарплату посудомойщика в кафе не только прожить, но и оплатить дважды в неделю занятия танцами, которые, вероятно, совмещать с попыткой прожить едва ли выходит. Но Юнги _понимает_.

До вечера Юнги забывает о Минхо напрочь, как только получает от Хосока сообщение: «мы будем после шести» и дурацкий стикер — где он только их скачивает? — который он отправляет несколько раз подряд. Юнги трижды смотрит на часы, чтобы наконец действительно _увидеть_ сколько времени и задуматься, включается ли в «мы» только Чонгук.

После шести из знакомых лиц Юнги встречает только Чана — и смотрит удивленно, пропуская мимо ушей его заказ. Тот только улыбается до одури спокойно и устало — очень напоминает Намджуна — Юнги, пока варится кофе, спрашивает, все ли в порядке в офисе — подразумевает: «все настолько плохо, что ты тоже пришел сюда?», но Чан только тихо смеется и качает головой, мол, нет — между строк _да, просто пиздец_ — работать можно, и в ответ спрашивает про Минхо и кивает в сторону занятого гостьей Чанбина. _У них то же самое_.

Юнги может не заметить коллег в упор, но пропустить то, как из кабинета время от времени выглядывает Намджун и из кухни высовывается голова Тэхёна — нет. Чонгук со светящимися глазами стоит в очереди третий, прямо перед ним — широко улыбающийся Хосок и снимающий длинный черный шарф Чимин, смотрящий в сторону.

— Юнги-хён! — Чонгук машет из-за спины Хосока и улыбается, когда Юнги кивает.

— Хён, — Чимин привычно наклоняется ближе, но на секунду оборачивается за спину, прежде чем делает заказ, — три американо и брауни, пожалуйста.

Юнги щурится на него и на Хосока, убалтывающего Чонгука, но все равно молча делает кофе и через две минуты ставит ему на стойку и смотрит, как Чимин берет стаканчик и тарелку с пирожным заметно трясущимися руками, так же, как и Хосок, пока Чонгук недоуменно пялится на третий стаканчик и тихо произносит: «Хён, прости, я кофе не пью» встречаясь взглядом с хмурым Чимином.

Тот обреченно вздыхает и поворачивается обратно к Юнги.

— Хён, что он пьет, я заплачу, — и кто Юнги такой, чтобы отказывать.

Уже к половине восьмого гостей становится меньше, Хосока даже просить не нужно — он ловит взгляд Юнги и уже через пару минут тащит Чимина и Чонгука с собой за барную стойку и ставит перед Юнги полный стаканчик остывшего кофе:  
— Жалко же.

Чимин снова хмурится и говорит, что может купить Юнги новый кофе, но _ну нахуй, правда_ , Юнги забирает холодный и благодарит его.

— Так что с вами? — Он кивает на трясущиеся руки Хосока, когда тот пытается изобразить виселицу шарфом.

— Тэёна заменял Тэн, — Хосок облокачивается на стойку, едва не укладываясь на нее головой, — три шкуры снял.

— Намджун-хён! — Чонгук крутится на стуле на девяносто градусов и быстро машет рукой через весь зал.

— Чимин-а, — начинает шепотом Хосок, — это Намджун-хён. Он, типа, владелец кафе. И собрал нас всех здесь.

Чимин улыбается и кивает, когда Намджун подходит ближе — секунду удивленно на него смотрит и здоровается.

— Хён, — голос Чимина звучит как «привет-знакомый-мне-хён», а не как «привет-ты-кто-хён», Юнги только хмурится, — как там…

Намджун качает головой, и он не договаривает, вполоборота от него отвернувшись — обратно к Юнги.

— Вы знакомы? — Хосок с деланым возмущением смотрит на обоих.

— Ага, — Намджун садится на свободный барный стул, — расскажу как-нибудь.

Но рассказывает Чонгук.

Брауни, которое ему покупает Чимин очень вкусное — половина из всего — это слова благодарности, теста по математике не было, а за сочинение по непрочитанному произведению у него высокий балл, Хосок треплет его — явно не первый раз — по голове, чуть приобнимая за плечи и довольно широко улыбаясь на его счастливые восклицания. В кафе к ночи все тише, и голос Чонгука раздается на всю барную зону — на него приходит Тэхён и просит подождать пару минут, пока он переоденется и дождется сменщика.

Юнги ловит Минхо и говорит о Чане где-то в зале — _точно ждет тебя_ — тот благодарно несколько раз кивает и не двигается с места еще несколько секунд — на его лице нечто вроде «господи боже блять» — очень знакомое Юнги выражение, не «когда это закончится», а «он помогает мне это закончить». Юнги тоже помогают и да, он _понимает_.

Чонгук для Тэхёна в третий раз за вечер рассказывает про школу, упоминает одноклассника, имя которого переспрашивает Чанбин и удивленно поднимает брови, через половину зала Минхо и Чану кричит: «Чонгук учится с Чонином!», получая такие же недоуменные взгляды в ответ. Юнги не знает никаких школьников с именем Чонин — он в принципе школьников кроме Чонгука не знает — и пропускает мимо ушей получасовые расспрашивания Чанбина и подошедших Чана и Минхо.

Сынмин приходит на смену раньше — здоровается с Чанбином и слушает новости про Чонина, не выказывая удивления машет Чану и Минхо и кланяется Намджуну, только после этого скрываясь за дверью раздевалки. Юнги благодарит всех богов за существование сменщиков и быстро забирает телефон и уже развязывает фартук, пока дожидается его.

Неудобные форменные туфли натирают, кажется, уже невыносимые мозоли, и Юнги надеется, что за выходные они хотя бы перестанут кровоточить — и напоминает себе зайти в универмаг за пластырями.

Как только Юнги сменяет Сынмин, они все толпятся у длинного зеркала рядом с вешалкой-канделябром, пока Намджун прощается и говорит о незаконченной до конца документации — Чонгук, натягивая шапку, сердечно перед ним извинятся и несколько раз едва не роняет шарф, пока его не забирает Хосок и не завязывает ему сам — очень на вид неудобно, но Чонгук не жалуется.

Хосок и Юнги с минуту ждут Чимина, по новой завязывающего шнурки на чуть пыльных черных ботинках, пока Тэхён и Чонгук бесятся на улице, бегая мимо больших панорамных окон туда-сюда. На стекле несколько почти незаметных пятен от скотча — остались после хэллоуинских украшений — пару недель назад их оттирал Минхо, чуть не свалившись с высокой стремянки.

— Простите, — Чимин убирает упавшие на глаза волосы и по очереди смотрит сначала на Юнги, потом на улыбающегося Хосока.

Он еще раз прощается с Намджуном и, подхватив Юнги и Чимина под руки, широкими пружинистыми шагами ведет их к выходу из кафе, отпустив у двери — была бы его воля, он бы пробил ими стекло и пошел дальше.

Чимин останавливается почти сразу же, пройдя не больше нескольких шагов — и улыбается. Юнги ежится от холода и хочет просто закатить глаза и пойти дальше, но зовет с собой Хосока и подходит ближе, чтобы посмотреть на несколько в ряд идущих, покрывшихся тонким слоем льда луж.

Еще Юнги хочет, как в детстве — как каждый год, когда температура опускается ниже нуля — осторожно пройтись по лужам — все равно промочив кроссовки — и растоптать лед в мелкую крошку. Отбрасывает сразу лет на пятнадцать назад, когда утром в школу собираться не мучительно тяжело — если только совсем немного — мама уже ушла на работу, старший брат решил проспать первый урок, а Хосок обещал выйти пораньше, чтобы пойти вместе, и взять на долю Юнги очень вкусный кимчи мамы.

Юнги верит в семьи, но не в свою.

Чонгук подходит первый и смотрит на замерзшую лужу несколько секунд вместе с ними, пока Чимин не шагает вперед, цепляя ногой сразу несколько мелких лужиц, тонкий слой льда на которых лопается, словно его и не было, как мыльный пузырь.

Юнги поднимает на него удивленный взгляд и встречается с его глазами — в них искрится неподдельное веселье — и Чимин с задиристой улыбкой заливисто смеется, оголяя часть белой шеи под шарфом, тут же прикрывая ее рукой от холодного ветра. Хосок смеется и беззлобно толкает его, наперегонки с Чонгуком пытаясь растоптать лед на оставшихся лужицах.

Тэхён подбегает к ним будто издалека и становится на сторону Чонгука, когда уже поздно — лед в крошку рассыпается по асфальту под громкий смех и возмущенные вскрики Хосока.

Чимин отходит на несколько шагов и, все еще посмеиваясь, поправляет шарф, плотнее кутая шею и заправляя его за воротник пальто. Юнги насчитывает на раскрасневшихся от холода пальцах больше шести колец — на одном указательном сразу три — про себя на несколько секунд действительно соглашается с тем, что от Чимина _трудно_ отвести взгляд.

Он это знает. Откидывает с лица волосы и улыбается, осторожно поправляя запутавшуюся сережку в ухе. Хосок рядом тихо присвистывает, и Чимин улыбается уже совсем слегка смущенно — может, кажется, и его щеки чуть красные из-за мороза — и берет под руку Тэхёна, тут же спрашивая его о Минхо.

Они пересекаются по понедельникам и вторникам на занятиях танцами у Тэна или Тэёна — Юнги улыбается и думает, когда Тэён успевает вести еще и допы после всех пар — а еще он часто слышит о Минхо от Джисона, как Тэхён от Минхо — о Джисоне.

— Это как в «Холистическом детективном агентстве Дирка Джентли», — Чонгук хмурится и замедляет шаг, Юнги почти слышит, как со скрипом крутятся шестеренки у него в голове.

— Где?

— Это сериал, — поясняет Хосок и с улыбкой закатывает глаза, — все, типа, взаимосвязано.

— Ага, — Чонгук воодушевленно останавливается вовсе, почти выпученными глазами смотрит по очереди на каждого, пока говорит, — Чонина однажды со школы забирали Чан-хён и Минхо-хён. Еще до того, как я знал их, но точно уже знал вас, — Чонгук смотрит в землю и начинает говорить быстрее, — еще Чонин рассказывал о ком-то, кто очень хорошо танцует, не помню о Джисоне или Минхо, но…

И драматично прикладывает ко лбу руку, чуть облокотившись на рядом стоящего Тэхёна.


End file.
